


Shy love

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: You were a very shy person  but you were also in love . But because you are so shy it hard to let  him know how you feel.  Can you get past your own insecurities  and tell him how you feel .





	

Being around a lot of people made you nervous. Talking to people was even worse. Not that you didn't want to it was just because you were so shy but ever since you came to the prison you had been trying to work on getting more outgoing or at least where you can talk more to people. 

     The one person you had the most trouble talking to was Rick. He was the one who found  you in that old run down injured and starving He was the one who carried you back and patiently  explained where you were. He had been the most kind and you would never forget that.

  you didn't know when it happen or how but at some point in the three months you had been at the prison you had started having feelings for him  . But you didn't fool yourself into thinking he felt the same for you. You could barely talk with the man without stumbling over your words and just making a fool out of yourself.  So just to avoid as much embarrassment as possible  you try to just avoid him as much as you could.  
     
    "Y/N" you stop and turned around  when you heard name being called Maggie was walking up to you . She was probably one of the few people you felt comfortable talk too openly. "what are you doing today ?" she asked "Helping with Laundry" you replied.

     "Well do you think you could do me a favor Beth not feeling good and she can't watch Judith and  Glenn and I are on watch so do you think can watch her until Rick is done this evening" she asked.. 

    " me ? You asked  you would love to watch the little girl she was so sweet  but that meant you have to see Rick and talk to him " yeah Rick said it was  ok " Maggie said with a smile. " I know  you want to watch her " she said laughing..   You smiled..

     "Alright that's fine " you said. "Great she with my dad  in the courtyard. " Maggie said. So you turned around and headed back towards the courtyard. You found Hershel sitting at one of the table  a blanket spread on the ground with Judith sitting on it playing with toys.  
     
"hey  come to grab cutie here " you said as you bent down to pick  her ..she giggled and reached out for you and snuggled into you when you held her close. "she likes you "Hershel said smiling " and I like  her " you said. 

    "just like her daddy ?" he asked and chuckled at the look of panic that must have been on  your face " what I don't.. What do you mean " you said..

 " don't look so panic I don't think he knows..i just happen to be good at watching people and I noticed the  signs. " he said  You look down .."Well it nothing " you said "but I better go get this little one some lunch "  you said and hurried away before you had to answer any more questions .  
     
      You spent the rest of the day  playing with Judith it was nice she was  such a sweet girl. Look just like her daddy . You knew what happen with his wife and you had no doubt Judith was his . It was after dinner and Rick was still not around so you took her back to your cell when she started getting cranky and  you started rocking her and singing  to her a song that your mom used to sing to you before bed.  
   
    You  watched as she slowly fell asleep in your arms and  you smiled.  " Your really good at that " you turned startled at the sound of another voice. You saw Rick standing in the doorway leaning up against it arms fold against his chest. 

     Your heart started hammering in your chest just looking at  him.  You took a deep breath " my mom used to sing it to me and  it looks likes it still works. " you said. He grinned  as he walked in and took his daughter from you laying her on his shoulder she sigh and settled back down  
     
 " Thanks for watching her " he said and you smiled   feeling the heat in your cheeks.  "it was not a hard job  she such a good baby you're very lucky " you said  he nodded I know he met your gaze and didn't let it go and you felt the breath get caught in your throat. But finally he pulled away "Well goodnight " he said and  you nodded "goodnight " you replied as he walked  
out .  
       It became a routine after that for you to watch Judith during the day for Rick. He would come by your cell and pick her up or you would take her to his at bedtime . To your relief  you found it easier to talk to him a little by little . He still made you nervous but you were handling it.

       One night you took  Judith back to Rick 's cell . You found him  sitting on his bunk leaned forward arms resting on  his knees  he look lost in thought. " I have a special delivery " you said and he looked up and smiled. " I think I will take her "  he said.

     And since she was already sleep you laid her down in the playpen then you turned back to him "Well I guess I will let you get some rest " you said as you started to leave " Hey hold on " he said  you stop and turned around

    " come sit down for a minute "he said patting the seat next to him. With your heart racing you sat down next to him." I have been meaning to ask you how are you liking it here now it been a couple months" he asked " yeah  I  am more comfortable here now than I was before" you told him. He nodded " that good "  he said.

    " I have never asked you what  you did before all this ?" he asked and  you glanced over at him  he was looking at you like he really was interested in what you had to say . So you guys talked  and talked until  you lost track of time and before you knew you were laying next to him on the bunk as you talk.. But as time grew the sleepier you  became and you  knew you should be getting  up and going to your own bed .But you were to comfortable .At some point you both stop talking and then you realize he had drifted  to sleep already. You kept telling yourself  5 more minutes  then you get up until before you realize it that you had fallen asleep

      You woke up and you were alone and you groan sitting up you hadn't meant to sleep in their all night.  You could only  imagine what he was thinking . You rolled out of bed and went to your cell to change for the day .  When you walked out to the main area 

    .Everyone was standing around talking. "What is going on ?" you asked Maggie  " Rick is putting together a run for supplies for today " she said. Then she turned to you "So where were you last night " I went to you cell to asked  you something and you weren't there and it was pretty late. " she asked 

    " I will.. Uh.." you tried to come up with something. . You sigh .. " me and rick got to talking last night and I guess I feel asleep while we were talking " you told her and her grinned grew. "Really and that all that happen?" she asked .. Your face heated up  " Yes " why would you think  anything else would happen "?  You asked her.. Maggie sigh

    "Because despite your attempts to hide it from me or anyone else  I know you have feelings for Rick. " she said.. Your mouth dropped open in shock and then panic "But you haven't told him " you asked she shook her head." of course not " but I think you should talk to him about it " she said

   . "I can't because  he  will never return those feelings " you said "Really  I have to disagree with you on that I know for a fact he has feelings for you "Maggie said  you look at her in shock. "How do you know that " you asked. "he pretty much told me...and beside who do you think it was that suggested you watch Judith ." she said. 

   "oh." was all you could say  " you should have more confidence in yourself  you're a very sweet and pretty woman. " Maggie said .  You gave her a smile "Thanks" you said. Just as Rick walked up to you 

   "Hey can I talk for you for a second " he asked you  "yeah " you replied and followed him off to the side.. " so  I am heading  out on this run and I am not sure how long it going to take ..so I was wondering if you would  watch out for the kids for me "he said 

     "yeah of course " you told him.  He smiled "Thanks and if it looks like we won't be back tonight just stay in my cell it easier than moving  Judith bed into yours " he said you nodded.  "that fine " you told him and you looked meeting his gaze .

     You felt your heart racing as he slowly step forward and as his hands came up slowly  and cupped your face before lowering his mouth down on yours . It was just like everything inside  just busted into flames. Without thinking  you slowly responded to him opening up and you heard him groan deep before he pulled away. He still had your face in his hands as he stared down at you ..  And you got lost in his eyes for a moment "Thank you " he said before stepping back and letting you go. You nodded and watch him head outside leaving you to try to collected yourself and your scatter emotions.

      The night was getting later and you didn't think they were going to make it back tonight .So after helping carl getting ready for bed you settled Judith down in her pen and then changed clothes and slip  under the covers of Rick's bed. It should feel weird to be there but it didn't  the sheets and pillow smelled like him and that was comforting You soon drifted  off to a peaceful sleep. 

     It was sometime later you  were slowly awake by the bed moving next to you ..you rolled over half asleep trying to figure out what was going on " hey it only me " you recognized Rick 's voice though the Darkness.

    "oh.." you said finding yourself a little more awake now when  you realized he was in the bed with you under the covers. " I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up  we just got back and I am exhausted and I figure you wouldn't mind if I just.."  he trailed off sounding nervous.

    And that made you smile. Why should be nervous about you.." it ok you just startled me " that all " you said and you felt him relax. " sorry " he said. "do you want me to leave  so you have the bed to yourself and get a better night's rest." you offered even though that was the last thing you wanted to do 

    "  No it ok you can sleep here tonight ..I like having you here " he said softly.." really  " you asked surprised. " yeah I do " he said  and you felt  his arm slip underneath you and he was pulling you  closer to him.  
     Your heart  did  flip flops in your chest. " why me  I mean  I am getting better but I am still terribly shy around people ..and  I am not very pretty. Not like Maggie." he interrupted you  " I think you wrong on that you are very pretty and yes you are quiet but that one part I  like about you .. " he said as he reached out and brush a  piece of hair out your face. 

   " I find myself most days thinking of you when I should be thinking of what I  need to  get done " I haven't  done that in a while "he said .. As he let his fingers trace down your  
cheek and then your lips

  . " I feel so silly something " you told him "Why ?" he asked "Because I get so nervous around you  I can even talk " you admitted glad that  it was dark and he wouldn't noticed you blushing.  "  that not a bad thing I think that was one of the reason I found myself  wanting to kiss you so badly. "he said and you felt your heart jump into your throat.

   " would you be upset if I kissed you again right now " he asked pulling you even closer .. " no..i want you to " you managed to get out and in the next second his mouth was on yours again. The heat was there and the feelings ..it wrapped around you  making you feel wanted ..After a minute he pulled away with a sigh.. " it keeps getting better and better  " he said. And you smiled when all of the sudden he yawned. "Tried " you asked trying not to laugh..

    "yeah I am sorry . " he said " no it ok just got on and sleep then" you said as he rolled  over he brought you with him so you were tucked in on his side and you head resting on his chest as he laid on his back.  " we can talk more tomorrow.. "he said  his voice already full of sleep.

    You nodded and snuggled down even more into him.  You lay there for about  10 minutes  when you felt his body go relax and  heard the soft snoring begin.  You smiled and closed your eyes ..and let yourself drifted back to sleep with him.


End file.
